


Under the Light

by 2091shadowmew



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Homestuck Rarepair Swap, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2091shadowmew/pseuds/2091shadowmew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This prompt was too good to pass up, sorry I didn't do more!</p></blockquote>





	Under the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=16jlbh4)

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was too good to pass up, sorry I didn't do more!


End file.
